Erotic Nightmares and Sensual Daydreams
by Miss Kissi
Summary: My first RHPS fanfic...wasn't sure which genre to place it under. A few days before Rocky Horror is born, in several characters perspective. Reviews Welcome!
1. She was a regular Frankie Fan

Columbia tossed and turned on the tiny sofa in the room she shared with Magenta. She pulled a pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the noise Magenta and Riff Raff were making. Once again, Magenta had forced Columbia to sleep on the couch so that she could push the two twin beds the two girls had been designated together. She had been expecting Riff to sneak to her room again, so every night that he did she took her bed. They needed the two beds to make love, Magenta argued. Columbia, her heart lonely and breaking, was too depressed to care this time, and without hesitation retreated to the sofa.  
  
The wind blew the rain sideways against the windowpanes, causing the rain droplets to trickle down and abstract the world outside, cloaked in darkness. It was almost in unison with Columbia's tears, as they slid down her cheeks and rested in the corners of her mouth. Eddie had been missing for a few weeks now, and Columbia had assumed he had found yet another love, besides rock n roll and his motorcycle. She was probably old news, she thought to herself, as she sobbed into the upholstered side of the sofa. The moaning and shrieks of passion from the pair across the room became too much for her, so, tossing the pillow to the floor, Columbia snuck out of the room, careful to close the door behind her.  
  
Opening the grille of the elevator, she shut the wrought iron doors behind her as she stepped inside. Pulling the lever upwards and pushing a button, the elevator shuddered to life as it carried her upwards, to the laboratory, where he was sure to be found, toiling again over his creation.  
  
The elevator halted, and as she opened the doors and stepped off of it, she knew she was in the right place, surrounded by statues of David and pink ceramic tile, trademarks of Frank N Furter's laboratory. Her steps echoed in the large room, her blue eyes scanning for Frank. Following the sounds of a frustrated cursing behind a large, cloth covered tank, she came upon Frank, almost in tears.  
  
"Damn this!! I'm so tired of working so hard only to find myself in circles!!" Frank moaned, tears sliding down his painted cheeks. He sat amidst piles of plans, images of the human body accompanied by scribbles of words, and chemical formulas. A tear slid off his cheek and landed upon a paper, blotting some of the writing upon it.  
  
Columbia knelt down next to Frank and cupped his chin in his hands, concern written in her face. Normally this would have been too bold of a movement to make upon the Prince of Transsexual without his consent, but he was too upset to think clearly. His makeup was smearing as he cried, his pitiful eyes looking directly into Columbia's.  
  
"Why, Frankie, wassa matter baby? This isn't the Frank I know! Maybe you are spending too much time on this, you need a break." Frank said nothing, just sniffled pathetically.  
  
"How about you and I go have a little fun for a while, then maybe you can start thinking clearly about the problem you are having with this.whatever you are working so hard on." Truth was, Columbia would much rather have the Master's attention completely focused on her, but that was an impossible wish in itself.  
  
"It's my creation, my gorgeous creation," Frank said, pouting, but he didn't hesitate as Columbia offered a hand to help him to his feet. She was probably right after all, he reasoned, too much tension was not good for Frank N Furter. He did not work well under constraints. Well.he thought devilishly.it depends upon the work.  
  
Columbia smiled as she noticed the mischievious twinkle in his eye return and the devilish grin return to his face as he pulled her close to him and kissed her, a passionate kiss that the Transsexual prince was so often noted for. Columbia's knees went weak, but she stood firm, knowing that she would please the Master more if she put up a fight.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Columbia said tartly, putting one hand upon her hip, an eyebrow arched.  
  
"Oh, Columbia, you foolish girl, you know that it isn't." Frank sneered. He stepped forward to pull her close, but was interrupted by a crash downstairs. Magenta and Riff Raff again, no doubt.  
  
"Not again, not again..Columbia are they doing it again?"  
  
Columbia stuttered and pouted as she tried to get Frank in the mood to seduce her again. "Oh, but Frankie, you know they are, just.c'mon, spend some time with meeee." She whined, and somehow this time it worked. Frank picked her up and carried her off to his bedchamber, living up to his lustful reputation.  
  
The sun streamed in through the window, upon the sleeping forms of Riff Raff and Magenta, Magenta curled up next to Riff, basking in his warmth. The bright rays of sun woke her, and she panicked as she realized the master would be awake soon, and to find the both of them together yet again might bring punishment. In the earlier days, finding Riff Raff and Magenta in bed after a night of lovemaking might cause him to create a threesome, but now he was intent upon the birth of his creation, and the upcoming Transylvanian Convention. Such a situation might bring more punishment, as it was thought of as a "delay in the creation of his perfect man."  
  
"Vake up, vake up my love," Magenta whispered in Riff Raff's ear, nibbling upon his earlobe. "The Master vill be vaking soon enough, ve do not need any more problems from him."  
  
Riff Raff sighed into her flame red hair as he awoke. " I grow weary of the Master, and all of his tempers. Magenter, my darling, not long shall we remain under Frank's rule, I promise." 


	2. Too Bad This Ain't Reality

Chapter 2: Too Bad This Ain't Reality A/N: Thank you all for you support and comments! They are much appreciated! I will continue to write, please continue to review as you see fit! Thank you! And again, none of these characters are mine (pity, really) they belong to Richard O'Brien.  
  
About an hour after Riff Raff left to his own quarters and Magenta had dressed and changed the sheets upon the beds, and returned them to their previous places, the television and intercom clicked to life, showing a very irritated Frank, puffing on a cigarette, his painted eyebrows arched.  
  
"Magenta, it is about time for breakfast," Frank snapped, annoyed with her tardiness today with his impeccable routine.  
  
"I apologize, Master," Magenta bowed her frizzy head slightly, while biting the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping back at him. Frank was such a cruel bastard and she could do nothing.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Frank shrieked, and flipped off the intercom and television. Magenta stormed out of the room, slammed the door and proceeded to the lift. Oh, how she hated the Prince. He was even more unbearable these days now that his creation's birth was approaching. He informed them the morning before that there would be a grand birthday party for "Rocky Horror," the name he had given to his unborn creation. That meant, she, the "domestic," Frank had labeled her with a sneer, would be in charge of cleaning the castle and preparing the food and other arrangements for the party. Her brother, Riff Raff, was the "handyman," but lately Frank had employed Riff's talents in chemistry, biology and anatomy, and had kept him working from morning till late night upon his creation.  
  
She just hoped that Riff Raff really was serious in his intent to rid them both of Frank's rule. Riff Raff hadn't ever lied to her before, nor spoke before thinking, but Magenta was worried anyways.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
She awoke to find Frankie smoking in bed next to her, his ankles crossed as he lay lounging in his red satin bathrobe. His face wore a look of annoyance, as it so often did lately.  
  
Columbia rubbed her eyes as she looked up at him. "Mornin' Frankie!" Columbia said cheerfully, a smile playing across her lips.  
  
Frank turned his attention to her, and she was startled to see an expression of disgust and irritation.  
  
"What exactly are you still doing here?" He sniffed, then took another long drag upon the cigarette poised between perfectly manicured fingers.  
  
"Uh.Frankie.we were.a .together, last night? Doncha remember?" Columbia asked, hoping he would say what she had always hoped he would. She focused upon his dark, sultry cherry lips, in her mind forming the words she had so longed to hear. "My dearest Columbia, how could I possibly forget? You are quite a vixen in bed, if I do say so myself. Please, forgive me for forgetting about you and focusing my attention on that silly creation, I'll have Riff Raff put it to a halt at once, so I can spend more time with you, my mademoiselle."  
  
Columbia smiled, but Frank's reply snapped her to her senses.  
  
"Of course I remember, Columbia, but that was nothing, really. Just a little bit of fun. I didn't expect you to stay the whole night."  
  
Columbia felt tears spring up in her eyes, and she bit her lip and tried to blink them back.  
  
"Oh, Frankie baby I'm..uhm.sorry, I just thought you would like spending more time with me." She felt her heart drop to her stomach. As wonderful as she thought Frank was, he was a jerk. Plain and simple. But he was all she had, she was hopeless in the aspect of men, so as long as she could fool herself into thinking someone loved her, she could stay that peppy, fun-loving Columbia a little longer.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong." Frank snapped. He flicked his cigarette, causing the ashes to fall upon her, a slight drizzle of ashes that grew cold as they fell. "Leave."  
  
The ice in his voice was too much, and despite her efforts, a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"But Frankie-"  
  
"Dammit, Columbia, I said leave."  
  
"Fine! Fine then!" Columbia put her clothes on hastily, and stormed to the door, slamming it behind her. As soon as it was silent, she began to wail. She didn't care who heard.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Frank shook his head, raven curls bouncing. Stupid girl, he thought, rolling his eyes. She honestly believes I just might have a thing for her. Well, well, apparently she isn't as intelligent as I have given her credit for, Frank N Furter does not love, he simply lusts.  
  
**** *** *** Magenta was busy cooking in the kitchen when Columbia ran in, disheveled and almost indecent, due to the way her clothes hung on her body. Magenta sighed in frustration, then turned off the gas burners on the stove. Breakfast was just about done anyways, so she might as well ask her what was wrong, it was a better distraction then trying to find something else to make, anyways.  
  
Unaccustomed to these emotional sessions of comfort, Magenta followed Columbia, who continued through the kitchen and down the hallway to the Entry Room, as they called it. Columbia threw herself upon a musty sofa, her body wracking with sobs.  
  
Magenta sat next to her, and began to stroke her hair, a look of exasperation on her face. "Columbia, what is wrong this time?" She asked, but she already knew it was Frank.  
  
"F-F-Frankie." Columbia choked.  
  
"What about him?" Magenta said, annoyed. "You know what he does to everyone is what he does to you. Why do you tell yourself every time that he has feelings for you? The Master does not have feelings. You are much better off with that.Eddie boy." Magenta waved her hand.  
  
Columbia sat up, her face a mess, a childlike pout forming on her lips. "Eddie doesn't love me either." She sulked.  
  
"Fine! Fine! I give up!" Magenta tossed her hands up in the air, and stormed back to the kitchen. Columbia was in one of her moods where she just wanted to pout.  
  
Returning to the kitchen, Magenta found a lovely surprise awaiting her. Riff Raff was standing there, the right corner of his lip twitching as if he was about to smile, but wasn't. "Riff darling," Magenta grinned, biting her lower lip. 


End file.
